Bloody Valentine
by FonzFan
Summary: The is a one-shot preview to the prequel of 'The Potion Mistress and the Half-Blood Prince.' Please read 'PM&HBP' before attempting this one. Thank you!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

**Valentine's Day 1976**

He had everything he needed...

...a card

...a small box of Honeydukes chocolates

...and a single white lily.

Yes, he was ready.

"Severus? What's all this?"

Severus Snape turned to find his last closest friend walking towards him. The Slytherin Common Room was uncommonly quiet this morning, as most of the students had already made their way into Hogsmeade that Saturday morning. Only he, the first and second years, and the Quidditch Team remained behind.

Katherine Dumbledore was the only other half-blood in his house. The niece of the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Katherine was captain of the Quidditch Team and sharp as a tack. She was also the only true friend Severus had after the 'Mudblood' incident last spring.

"It's nothing," Severus muttered, quickly shoving the card and chocolates into the pockets of his school robe before the blonde haired witch could get a look at it. "Don't you have practice to get to?"

"I guess so," Katherine sighed, as she hoisted her broom across her shoulder. "Going to Hogsmeade later?"

"Umm, no," Severus replied hesitantly. "I wanted to work on my transfiguration essay in the library today. Figured it would be quiet with everyone going into town."

"Oh," Katherine whispered. "I guess I'll see you at dinner then."

Severus watched as she slowly made her way out of the common room. He hated lying to her, but he didn't want her to know what he was really doing today.

Valentine's Day.

Today he was hoping to win Lily Evans' friendship back.

* * *

"Where's Snape?" Regulus Black asked. The Slytherin Quidditch Team had finished with their practice for the day, and he and Katherine were the last to head into the castle.

"He said he was going to the library today," Katherine stated, as the two made their way down to the dungeons. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you in private," Regulus said, avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

"Sure, what about?"

"Not here," Regulus whispered, as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"So what is this about?" Katherine asked, taping the leather clad foot impatiently.

"Alright, I'm just going to say it," Regulus sighed, running a hand through his black wavy hair. "How long have you loved Snape?"

"Wh...what?" Katherine gaped at him. "That completely absurd! Severus is my best friend. He's like a brother to me. Thinking of Severus in that way is absolutely ridiculous! It's preposterous even...its...its"

But her rant died from her lips as her eyes caught Regulus' raised brow, crossed arms and a smug look upon his face.

"Am I that obvious?" Katherine asked meekly, as she collapsed into a dusty chair.

"Well not to most," Regulus smirked. "But Cissy and I have noticed."

"Argh," she groaned, as ran her fingers through her long hair.

"So? How long?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes," Regulus grinned. "Now tell me."

"Fine," Katherine snarled lightly. "Ever since we first met at the park by Spinners End. There are you happy now."

"Really?" Regulus gaped at her. "You've liked him for eight years and haven't told him yet!"

"What does it matter anyway?!" Katherine argued. "He doesn't like me that way...he only has eyes for..." But she stopped; she felt her eyes string at the very thought of Severus even remotely thinking of her the way he thought of the red haired, green eyed Gryffindor.

"Evans," Regulus whispered, looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry Katherine, but she's out of the picture now. She's hasn't spoken to Severus since last June. So maybe..."

"Maybe what Regulus?" Katherine sneered as she rose from her chair suddenly. "Maybe he'll start noticing me differently. Maybe he'll love me and forget about her? It will be a cold day in hell before that happens.

"Did you know that he wrote her letters all summer, but only me once?" Katherine continued, as she started to pace. "Did you know that he searched the train for over two hours looking for her? Did you know that he sent her a Christmas gift, only to have it sent back? Did you know that he spend nearly 15 Galleons on her 17th birthday present, only to never give it to her? And do you know Regulus...do you know where he is right now?"

Regulus couldn't respond; he was truly terrified of the witch before now.

"Right now, he is sitting in front of the portrait to Gryffindor tower waiting for her to return from Hogsmeade to give her a Valentine's Day gift," and with that Katherine lost her steam, deflating back into the chair. "He lied to me this morning about where he was going. I know he wasn't telling me the truth. I saw the gifts. He wants her, Regulus. He doesn't want me that way."

"I'd still tell him though," Regulus said quietly. "Evans is dating Potter now, and Severus will be dejected again. Tell him...it's worth the shot...it is Valentine's Day after all.

* * *

Katherine paced the common room nervously. Severus hadn't shown up at dinner, and it was nearly curfew. Most of the Slytherins had already headed off to bed, except for her. And now after hours of thinking over what Regulus had said, she had made up her mind.

She was going to tell Severus how she felt about him.

The door to the common room swung over violently, to reveal a angry looking Severus Snape. In one hand a crumpled card and the other, a dried up wilted lily flower.

"Severus?" Katherine whispered. "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter?" Severus snarled. "What's the matter? The problem is Potter!"

"I don't follow."

"I caught Potter snogging Lily in an empty classroom," Severus growled, as he tossed the lily into the roaring hearth.

"Oh," Katherine murmured; her heart raced rapidly at the thought that he might start looking at her for a change. "I'm sorry Sev."

"I hate this holiday."

"Um, yeah, me too," Katherine stated, as she moved closer to the black haired boy. "But maybe now, you can move on, since she has."

"No," Severus said coldly, as he threw the crumpled card into the fire. "I love her Katherine. I could never love anyone but her." And with that he turned from the fireplace and dashed off towards his room, never noticing the tears that were escaping from the ice blue eyes of the blonde haired witch; nor her own crumpled Valentine's card that dropped into the flame...

* * *

**a/n: Hello peeps! I'm semi-back! I'm sorry for the long absence, but a lot has happened since the last time I posted. Yes, my husband and I did make it to London! It was wonderful and amazing, and we definitely plan on returning one day :) After we returned my 90 year old grandma fell and broke her arm, so we were looking after her. Then the other 90 year old grandma fell and broke hip, so we were caring for both at the same time. Shortly after my 92 year old grandfather passed away from a heart attack, and my husband's grandmother died of a massive stroke, all within three months of each other. Between three jobs, home, the community service I joined, and just life itself, I was becoming physically and emotionally exhausted. But the main thing is, I AM STILL WRITING. My goal is to have 'Forever Yours' completed by January 2020, and then I will begin posted chapters weekly, so there will be no big wait inbetween. The second goal is to have 'Nightwish' completed by June 2020, and then I will begin to post chapters weekly after that. Once those two are complete, I will begin the sequel to 'PM&HBP.' Thank you to all those who are sticking with me! I promise to make it worth the wait! Love to all, FonzFan**


End file.
